


拼图

by panocha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panocha/pseuds/panocha
Summary: 成年人的破镜重圆（？Everyday Wednesday！！！





	拼图

郑在玹的猎物，从来就只有金道英一个。

他猛地一吸，柔软的口腔内部包裹着金道英的下体，金道英的身体微微颤抖，肩膀往里收起，大腿无助分开，他的脚趾蜷缩，小腹紧绷，然后徒然一颤，在郑在玹的嘴里缴械投降。

郑在玹一愣，不再如年少时一般，被射了一脸后慌张的站起来，而是用手背轻轻拭去，他的手指揩着金道英的精液，蹭到金道英的嘴边，在金道英发红迷醉的嘴唇上涂抹上斑驳的白。

“哥喝醉了，知道吗？”

他低下头去看，金道英却昂着下巴，一双湿漉漉的小鹿眼直直勾着郑在玹，在他的注视下，金道英抬起手，似不经意地戳了戳郑在玹的腹部，像是慢动作，一寸一寸滑下去，按揉在那微热的一团上。

“那在玹不要趁人之危，得快点送我回..”

金道英话音未落，就被郑在玹拦腰抱起，回到卧室柔软的大床前，一瞬的失重让他慌了神，弹晃间郑在玹却已覆了上去。

他把金道英密不透风地压合着，湿漉漉的身体紧贴，胯间逐渐勃起的硬物交错摩擦，此起彼伏的紊乱的气息声仿佛在昭告世界，这是一场谁也逃不开的暴风雨。郑在玹把金道英翻过去。

“哥太瘦了，我会心疼的”

提起金道英的腰，让他蜷趴在床上，金道英的额头抵在枕头间，枕面凹陷下去，仿佛可以藏住他此刻所有的不堪。他揪住被单，刚想深呼吸放松一下自己，臀瓣就被郑在玹分开，而后是温软湿热的东西挤了进来。

太强烈了。

金道英的腰猛地一颤，像是失去了所有力气，跌落在被子里，身体止不住的颤栗，他发出微弱的呻吟，皮肤从粉过渡成妖艳的红。没有被酒精完全麻醉，残存的理智被拉回，让他被羞耻充分的包围。

郑在玹听着怀里的人小声啜泣  
“不是这样的，不是”

“是这样的，哥，我爱你，是这样的”

他一把捞起金道英盈盈一握的腰，手上的力气不由得有些重，惹得身下人的哭腔越来越抑制不住。他弯下腰，鼻尖拱蹭着，吻过背脊的凹陷，舔过腰窝，又在脖颈处徘徊，轻轻重重落下数不清的亲吻。

金道英好像被丢上云端了，意识模糊又清明，是郑在玹没错，是我喜欢的人没错，可是他为什么要这么对自己？不对，已经分手这么久了，这么做明明不对，意识突然清醒了一半，金道英只知道他要逃。

“你要走吗？”

没有阻拦，只有一个问句。金道英觉得，这股冷飕飕的感觉，比五年两人分手时还要让人寒心。

“我..不懂闰伍的真心”

金道英是真的不知道，半晌春梦是情难自已还是顺水推舟。他去够床头的衣物，却被人紧紧抓住了手腕，还没来得及发问，自己就被翻转过来，眼神无助地落在郑在玹健身的恰到好处的胸肌上，闭眼深呼吸一气呵成，刚想开口让他放开自己，却被一个吻带入了无底的漩涡。

“现在懂了么？”

“我在追哥呢”

尾音微微上扬，金道英知道，全校第一郑在玹又在得意了。

自暴自弃算了。

“抱一抱我”

郑在玹把金道英从床上捞起，金道英跨坐在他的怀里，脸深深的埋进他的肩窝，好像在邀请。郑在玹看的入了迷，手却不安分得摸向后方，探入早已湿润一片的甬道，顺着肩上人小声的嘤咛扩张。

金道英小声嘟囔着，温热的气息喷吐在自己的耳边，郑在玹轻轻拍了拍他的背，硬挺灼热的性器抵在他的洞口，似有若无的摩擦，缓缓顶入。

发烫湿热的甬道将郑在玹的性器整根没入，金道英的额头用力抵在郑在玹的肩头，郑在玹抬起他的下巴，在他红润的嘴唇上舔吻

“这酒很好喝”

然后是更加炙热的索要，唇齿交接，金道英恍惚间觉得两人好像从未分手过，面前的郑在玹还是那个考了年级第一，唯一的愿望就是“哥陪我过生日吧”的男孩，谁不知道他的生日是情人节？他就差把“我们交往吧”五个大字刻在脸上，想到这里，金道英没忍住笑出了声。

郑在玹猛地一顶，又在金道英最不堪扰的深处兜兜转转，似是而非的来回折腾，直将金道英逼的泪水在眼里打转

“和我做也不能让哥专心吗？哥是对我不满意么？”

“不是这样的！”

金道英从齿间溢出的回答是什么，对于郑在玹来说根本不重要，他低下头吻了吻金道英的眼眶，舔了舔眼角的泪花：“是甜的”，他煞有其事的评价道，“是欲求不满的”，他满意的点了点头。

“哥喜欢看夜景么”

郑在玹忽然托住金道英的臀。

“我房间的夜景很漂亮哦”

郑在玹试探性的直起身，连带着抱起了金道英，突如其来的紧缩让他不由得倒吸了一口凉气。轻轻拍了拍金道英的屁股，长腿一跨，直接抱着金道英下了床，作势要拉开关住满房春色的窗帘。

“郑在玹！你这个...一..一意孤行的骗子..！”

金道英紧紧的搂住郑在玹的脖子，生怕自己一不小心掉了下去。他像藤蔓缠绕着自己的城墙，像害怕失去氧气的鱼，却还是止不住的下坠。郑在玹却好像存心打趣他一样，托着他却不使上全部力气，每每金道英感觉自己要从他身上滑落下去，郑在玹就用力将金道英向上微微一抛，然后挺腰，深深的进入。

“你是打桩机么？很无聊”

不要妄想从金道英这里听到什么好话，郑在玹从十七岁那年就明白了这个道理。他故意抽离开，把金道英又放在了床上。

“可是哥，你湿的很彻底。”

金道英撇过头，故意不去看郑在玹，一板一眼的回应道。

“那就进来”

再次被郑在玹进入，金道英突然有点后悔了。过于强烈的异物感，被强行撑开的甬道，郑在玹一寸一寸的攻略他的城池，他艰难的喘息着，快要不能呼吸了，可是一点也不想停下。

像是下定了决心，配合着郑在玹的频率，金道英微微用力缩紧肠壁，贴合着体内的炽热，乖巧的让郑在玹晃了神。

身下的动作也未曾停歇，一次一次的贯穿深入。金道英的大腿无力分开，坐都坐不稳，郑在玹一手托着他的臀，向上一颠，金道英便只能一哆嗦，整个人都坐了下去，小腹都好像要被顶穿。

几番下来，金道英的身体被快感包围，肠壁止不住的剧烈收缩，把在体内抽插的巨物裹紧，惹得郑在玹都皱了皱眉，惹不住加快了速度。

射精的时候，金道英全身的肌肉都在颤栗，被郑在玹调教的身体，为他而盛开的花蕾，再度被灌溉，悄然绽开。郑在玹的灼热深深的埋在金道英的体内，他浑身的力气都好像被卸光，满脑子只有一个想法

“举铁是对的，我还得继续坚持”

一夜的泥泞欲潮，沉入海底又被捞起，迎接初日的阳光。

tbc


End file.
